Episode 124 (19th February 1962)
Plot Elsie's Sunday morning peace is disturbed by children playing outside and Dennis's demand for his breakfast. Concepta has a headache but insists on going to mass as usual. Annie frantically packs in her usual cleaning routine prior to an overnight stay in Derby visiting Joan and Gordon. She also leaves Jack a list of jobs to do and instructions to keep an eye on Len and the Barlows. Harry reports that Concepta has taken a turn for the worse and is confined to bed. Annie refuses to cancel her trip and insists that Jack will have to cope. Dennis tells Elsie that the Orinoco Club is closed for redecoration, giving him two weeks' holiday. He refuses to get out of bed so Elsie brings upstairs some potatoes for him to peel. Annie sets off in a taxi to the station. Dennis finds out that Jack is shorthanded and offers him his services for the evening shift. Jack agrees, but Len and Ena think he's taking a risk. An enthusiastic Dennis borrows a waiter's cutaway jacket and tells Elsie his ideas for improving the Rovers. Len is amused by Harry's housekeeping skills. Dennis puts a sign outside the pub advertising his "atomic warhead cocktail", hangs lights and decorative flags and plays loud jazz music which Jack insists is turned down. He hands out complimentary crisps to make the customers thirstier and gives the snug ladies drinks on the house. Minnie asks for one of the cocktails which includes vodka, rum and brandy. The regulars watch her knock it back, go into a drunken daze and fall unconscious in her chair. At the end of the night, the tipsy regulars have enjoyed themselves, especially with lots of free drinks courtesy of Dennis and more of the warhead cocktail added to the pints. Dennis helps Jack clear up but the publican pops outside to speak to Harry and Dennis, thinking he's in the cellar, accidentally pulls the front door shut on the two of them. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and Jack and Annie's bedroom *7 Coronation Street - Harry and Concepta's bedroom *11 Coronation Street - Back room and Elsie's bedroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: While Annie is away on a family visit, Dennis helps out at the Rover's and creates havoc in the Public and in the Snug. But even when bed-time comes there is no chance of a rest for Jack Walker - Dennis has seen to that. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,782,000 homes (joint 1st place with Episode 125). Notable dialogue Elsie Tanner (about Dennis Tanner's jacket): "It's got more wrinkles than Ena Sharples' face." Category:1962 episodes